


Winter Sniffles (2nd Version)

by Sideshow_Raquaelle



Category: Happy Tree Friends
Genre: Bus, Comedy, Humor, Lumpy from Happy Tree Friends Sneezes, Other, Sick Character, Sickfic, Sneezing, Snow, Winter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:33:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26799619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sideshow_Raquaelle/pseuds/Sideshow_Raquaelle
Summary: Lumpy comes down with the sniffles during the winter. And later, his mother Karen opts to look after him.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Winter Sniffles (2nd Version)

It was a cold, snowy evening, and Lumpy was waiting at the bus stop for a ride home. He was wearing a scarf for this weather, but since it wasn't enough clothing to keep him warm, he was shivering constantly. Even worse was that the bus was running late, as well as the fact that staying out in the cold for so long was beginning to affect Lumpy.

Lumpy groaned as he sniffled rather audibly: the chill must have been making his nose feel runny. He raised his hand up to wipe his nose, giving a few more sniffles as he did so.

Lumpy shivered pathetically as a gust of exceptionally chilly wind blew. He really wished that he wore more winter clothing than a scarf today that his mother had wanted him to wear. His nostrils turned a slightly red tinge, and a small amount of clear mucus began to ooze from his nostrils. He sniffled, sucking up the mucus, but as he inhaled the cold air around him, his nose continued to run. A few seconds later, the mucus dripped back out of Lumpy's nostrils again.

“Uugh...” Lumpy gave another audible groan. He brought his hand up and rubbed it underneath his nose again, but it didn’t provide him much relief.

"Ugh..." Lumpy sniffled again as his nose itched slightly, "I don't feel so good..."

“I wonder if I’m coming down with s-something...”

As Lumpy wondered this, the tickle in his nose became stronger, until his nostrils flared to twice their normal size. He was going to sneeze.

"Ah... Aah... Aaaahhh--" Lumpy tilted his neck really far back, then put his hands over his mouth and released an uncharacteristically cute sneeze. "Chyeeewww!"

Just hearing the sound of his own sneeze made Lumpy blush. There were so few times he could remember where he sneezed like this...

Lumpy pulled his hands away from his mouth and rubbed his nose slowly with his forefinger.

"Ugh. Excuse me," he said to nobody in the area. He sniffled again as his nostrils continued to run. "Ugh, what's wrong with my nose? Maybe I'm getting the sniffles..."

He gave a few more sniffles, but every time the mucus went back up his nostrils, it just oozed back out again.

"Yeah, I probably am..." Lumpy lamented.

The bus finally came, to Lumpy's slight relief. He got up from the bench and got onto the bus, taking his seat as quickly as he could. However, the second he stepped on the bus, the mere smell of the interior caused Lumpy's nose to start twitching again. He sniffled sharply, but only ended up taking more of the stink that was already irritating his nostrils. Another sneeze began to build.

"O-oh no..." Lumpy muttered before his breath began to hitch. He held his hand up to cover his mouth as his eyelids lowered. His nostrils began to flare up. "Aah... Aaaaah..."

He wasn't even trying to stifle the sneeze, but it naturally came out like that. It was hard to tell whether it came from a male or a female. Lumpy removed his scarf and rubbed his nose with his forefinger, groaning quietly. He made the mistake of sniffling again, however, and once he had caught the slightly unpleasant odor of the bus's insides, another sneeze escaped from him, without warning.

"Aaaah-cheww!" Lumpy doubled over again with another quiet sneeze.

This time, Lumpy had no choice but to sneeze into his hand, coating his hand with a small amount of mucus and saliva. He removed his hand and rubbed his nose with his forefinger again. And after a few seconds of this had gone by, he took his scarf and wiped the mucus off his hand and nose. He didn't take another sniffle this time; he had learned his lesson.

That being said, he certainly wasn't used to wiping his nose with his scarf. If only he'd brought some of his tissues or one of his handkerchiefs with him... Leaving home without either was a big mistake.

The bus finally reached the next bus stop, the one closest to the house where he lived with his mother. Lumpy stepped off the bus, continuing to wipe his nose with the scarf. He watched as the bus pulled away from the bus stop, and then he slowly walked home, shivering and sniffling every step of the way.

"Ugh..." Lumpy gave another sniffle. "M-maybe my mom can help me feel better...?"

Once he had finally gotten home, he opened the front door, took off his scarf and put it on the rack. Walking into his house, he closed the door behind him.

"Hello? Mom? I'm home!" Lumpy called with a sniffle but there came no answer.

"Hmm, I wonder where she is," Lumpy wondered to himself. He made his way over to the couch and sat down on it.

“Meow,” said a voice from beside Lumpy and he turned to see it was Petal and she was holding a piece of paper in her mouth.

"Oh, hi, Petal," Lumpy greeted her. He saw the paper in her mouth and bent down to take it from her as gently as he could. "What's this?"

He smoothed the edges on the paper out, then held it in front of him as he began to read it.

_Dear Lumpy,_

_I have gone out to my_ _bridge club, I’ll be home at 11PM_

_Your dinner is in the Oven and it’s your favourite. See you in the morning_

_Love_

_Mom._

Lumpy took a quiet breath and sighed to himself sadly.

"Looks like I'll have to deal with these sniffles by myself," he lamented. "But at least Mom made my favorite before she left."

Lumpy put the note down, walked into the Kitchen, walked over to the Oven, opened it and it was indeed his favourite dinner: Macaroni and cheese.

Lumpy smiled and brought his food out of the oven. He brought it over to the table, placed it in front of the seat he normally sat in, and then sat down at the table with another sniffle.

"Meow?" asked Petal when she heard him sniffle.

"I'm afraid I'b dot really feeling well..." Lumpy admitted sheepishly. "It's alright, though; I just have the sniffles."

Petal nodded in understanding as Lumpy started to eat his dinner. His macaroni and cheese tasted good, although there were some parts he couldn't taste as much as others. It wasn't surprising, though; he could tell it was because of his illness and once Lumpy had finished his meal, he put his plate into the dishwasher, yawned and sniffled.

“I’m going to bed,” Lumpy said to Petal.

"Mew." Petal nodded in understanding and moved out of the way for him.

Lumpy walked upstairs and into his bedroom. He lay down in bed, pulling the blanket over him as he took a box of tissues and put it by his bedside.

"I'm probably still gonna be sick by the time morning comes..." Lumpy yawned quietly into his hand. "Well, at least I can get some sleep."

Still feeling cold, so he took an extra blanket - a different one than the one that was covering him - and wrapped himself in it just as he took the sniffle, he accidentally tickled his nostrils, causing them to flare up and causing a sneeze to build.

"Hm?" Lumpy's eyes went wide for a minute, but then lowered halfway as he inhaled. "Aaah... Haaah... Aaaaah--"

"Aaaaaaaaah-chyeeeeeeeeeeewwwwww!"

The moose's sneeze was very high pitched and adorable as heck. Lumpy couldn't help but blush to himself as he rubbed his nose with his forefinger.

"Yep, I do have the sniffles." He sighed to himself. "Not as sneeze-filled as a cold, but not much better than a cold, either..."

He took a tissue from his box, blew his nose and wiped it gently. It provided a bit more relief than the sneeze beforehand did, but not much and after the sun had completely set, Lumpy removed the tissue from his nose and lay down in bed, trying to fall asleep.

It took him a few minutes due to his nose, which was sometimes runny before it became stuffed up for a while and vice versa, but finally he dozed off. A few hours later at 11PM, the door of Lumpy’s bedroom opened and Lumpy’s mother Karen Moose poked her head through the door. Lumpy was still sleeping in his bed, breathing in and out quietly. Karen smiled and she walked to the side of Lumpy’s bed, smiling as she watched him sleep.

"He is so cute when he's sleeping," Karen said to herself, as softly as she could and Lumpy slept on, breathing in and out quietly. After a few minutes, Karen got up and went out of the bedroom, as slowly and quietly as possible. Karen didn't know about Lumpy's sniffles, but he was sure she would take care of him once he told her in the morning.


End file.
